


take me out to the ball game

by KnifingGale



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bell's basically a puppy in this, Dimitri “I will assassinate half of the KGB’s headquarters for you” Belikov, Gen, I'm probably going to post more chapters that are one-shots in this AU, Implied Adler/Fem!Bell, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Belikov & Bell, Protective Bell, Protective Dimitri Belikov, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Socially Awkward Bell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/pseuds/KnifingGale
Summary: In which Bell finds herself protected by an ex-KGB Major who happens to be her platonic soulmate.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov & Bell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	take me out to the ball game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/gifts).



> To Jak_the_ATAT: I gifted this to you since you inspired me to write this with your comment. In order to write this, I really needed one person to imply that they wouldn't mind reading some Belikov & Bell content XD. If you feel uncomfortable with me gifting this to you, I completely understand and will remove it as a gift-fic.

You weren’t quite sure what to expect when you saw the tunnel door open with the bright light of the flashlight streaming through. 

You’ve heard about the KGB insider, Dimitri Belikov, from the briefing and files on the evidence board. But you didn’t quite know what to expect.

As you shielded your eyes from the flashlight with your raised hand, you soon lowered it and looked at the man at the entrance of the tunnel. 

And what struck you wasn’t anything unexpected about his appearance. No, you had already seen his picture in the files. 

...It was the sudden nostalgia... _ familiarity _ that struck you when you gazed at him. 

He was...familiar, similar to Park but not quite-

“You’re late.” Adler said with an air of impatience.

“Adler, my friend-” Belikov abruptly stopped, instead looking at... _ you _ ?

“где вы были? Почему ты не сказал мне, что уже ходил к ним?” you heard rapid-fire Russian from him as he looked straight at you. It made your head spin as it again felt  _ familiar  _ but  _ not  _ at the same time. 

You knew Russian but there was something overlapping with his words.

Like static....

“...Do I know you?” you asked confusedly. You couldn’t quite make out his expression with the light of the flashlight still set on you and the darkness of the tunnel corridor around you. 

All you could hear was an aggravated sigh and a curse before he turned to address Adler, “You brought  _ her  _ here?” 

....Did you do something to piss him off? You had only met him literally five seconds ago. Then again, maybe he wanted a different operative like Mason, Woods, or Park to be on the mission instead of a more junior operative like yourself...

“Bell has a background in cryptography. The job suits her skill set, Belikov.” 

“ _ Bell _ ?” Belikov asked. There was something  _ off  _ in his voice. 

“Yes, that’s her codename. Now, are we done with 21 questions? Where the hell are our uniforms?” 

“They’ve just arrived.” Belikov gestured to the hallway down the corridor where you could hear footsteps coming from, “...Wait here. There has been an issue with the bunker key. Give me five minutes and I’ll get it.” 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Adler cursed before turning to look at you, “Hide. We still need those uniforms.” 

Your thoughts of  _ what the hell happened back there _ were swept away by the sound of approaching footsteps down the corridor. 

* * *

It really had been only five minutes before Belikov returned. Although, you couldn’t help but notice a metallic smell around him that was rather familiar. 

“I’m sorry for the wait, Adler.” the KGB major said in his accented voice as he handed the bunker key to Adler, “I have to leave. But you should have everything you need. If stopped, remember you’re reporting to Commander Sobol.” 

You only had time to nod before Belikov was walking back through the corridor with Adler following.

There was a narrow window of time for the operation especially due to the heightened security reported with the existence of the CIA’s mole in the KGB. 

However, it was only when you approached the entrance to the building that you realized the sheer extent that was the case. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Everyone must go through the checkpoint.” A Soviet guard interjected as he approached.

And it was just as you were about to open the door. 

_ Damn it _ . 

“Comrade Belikov already cleared us,” you said, hopefully smoothly in Russian. You were...fuzzy about how exactly you learned the language. Perhaps, it was in training prior to Vietnam. But it seemed to work well enough as the Soviet guard didn’t seem to pick up on any foreign accent in your words. 

“Go through the checkpoint,” was all he said. 

_ Shit.  _

You nodded slightly at Adler as he looked back at you before going forward to the checkpoint. 

This wasn’t...ideal. 

After you walked through the checkpoint, you already knew what the guard to your left was going to say. 

“Comrade, place your bag on the counter for inspection.”

“There’s no need for that. Let us pass.” you heard Adler speak fluently to your right only for the guard at the counter to of course insist on the inspection. 

Trying to hide the fact that you felt like you were walking to your own funeral, you placed the bag on the counter. 

As you watched in mute horror as the Soviet guard unzipped the bag, you heard a familiar voice speak. 

“Comrade, you are needed by Zakhaev. I will handle this.”

_ Belikov _ . 

You watched with muted relief as the KGB major walk up to the bag and casually “inspect” it. 

It was only when Belikov handed the bag back to you that you noticed  _ it _ . 

The brief sepia explosion that hit your vision. Like a sepia filter suddenly being applied to a camera....

You felt your throat tighten. You had to say something but not now. 

You knew the rules regarding “vision meetings” 

Sepia for platonic soulmates.

Black and white for romantic soulmates. 

You had already met your “romantic soulmate”. Although, it was clear that bond was one-sided on your end…

But your thoughts about that were cleared away by the slight nod Belikov gave you.

He would talk about this later with you...if you survived that is. 

* * *

There were a lot of expectations and assumptions you had walking into the KGB headquarters. 

Ironically, seeing body bags all around the floor-in the hallways, general area, and more- was unexpected. 

“Who could have done all of this, Sokolov? We’re still finding bodies in the closets and bathrooms.” you heard a Soviet soldier sigh as he kneeled down next to one of the numerous body bags in the halls. 

“It must be the mole. The same one who killed General Charkov.” The other soldier said. 

Belikov... _ Belikov _ did all of this?

And he assassinated a Soviet General. 

_ Holy shit _ , was your only thought. 

* * *

You could feel the rapid thumping of your heart as you rode the high of adrenaline. 

And then as you heard the following words, your heart just  _ stopped _ . 

“We have your friend. Surrender or he dies.” 

_ Shit _ . 

You were already getting out the detonator as Adler ordered Plan B to be put into action. 

_ Cover. Gas Mask. Belikov.  _

It was all you could process in your current state of mind as you fired your XM4 at the soldiers. 

“Умница.” Belikov said after he secured the gask mask to his head. You once again heard static over Belikov’s voice. That word...it sounded so familiar-

But that didn’t matter. After all, you couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief into your gas mask. 

He was okay. 

You didn’t know  _ why  _ but you just felt like you had to protect him. Not as an order no no-but as something natural.

Maybe, it was a soulmate thing, you thought. After all, you felt the same way with Adler....although he was confusing. It was a mix of a nagging insistent feeling at the back of your skull and something natural at the same time.

Regardless of what it was, you simply resigned yourself to following it. 

And so you charged ahead. 

* * *

_ “Elevator conversations are always awkward.” _

That line stuck with you as you found yourself in the elevator with only Belikov, going up to the next floor of the safehouse. The team had to lie low for a day in the outskirts of Moscow before getting out of the Soviet Union. 

“I uh heard you took care of the informant,” you said awkwardly, glancing over at the taller man next to you, “Thanks for that. I let him go in Berlin. Stupid mistake. He was there when I got captured-” you rambled a bit nervously. 

“Я должен был убить его медленно.” you heard Belikov say. There was something different about his voice…

And it didn’t sound exactly like anything friendly to say the least...

“Ah, yeah,” you just continued on, “So I heard you like Baseball and the Chicago Cubs from Woods and Mason. I’d like to buy you tickets to the World Series or some other game if we survive this. I-if you want that is-” you rambled before cutting yourself off.

You resisted the urge to kick yourself. Why were you messing up this badly?

You had literally broken out of the KGB headquarters in Moscow and made it out alive. 

And you were freaking out over  _ this _ ?

“Ты помнишь меня?” You winced at what you could describe as static clouding his words. It was almost like an encryption over a frequency, as you knew from your experience with cryptography.

But this was...different.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” you murmured, shaking your head. Why couldn’t you just understand it?

You felt a warm, comforting pressure on your shoulder. Looking up, you saw Belikov smiling down at you.

“Da, I’d like to go to a game with you.” 

And even though you didn’t know a single thing about baseball, you never looked forward to something more than that. 

(Not from what you could remember anyways.) 

* * *

….Then Cuba happened.

And what it released might as well have been Pandora’s Box. 

You  _ remembered.  _

Not  _ everything _ , no, but little bits and pieces. 

Enough for dose after dose to be injected until you felt your world speed and slow down to the beating of your heart. 

And when you finally awoke, you knew everything was a lie. 

And you knew the  _ truth.  _

You had no one.

Nothing.

No matter what you did, you would be a traitor to both sides. 

But, as you numbly heard Adler’s speech about “reinventing” yourself and having a “new life”, you wanted to believe in what he said.

You wanted to believe in a tomorrow where you could still go to that baseball game with Belikov and try out crackerjacks, cotton candy, and all those things you can’t recall ever having.

And so you told them the truth.

_Solovetsky_. 

* * *

“-you’re a goddamned hero, you know that, kid?” Adler said casually as he looked out over the cliff-side. There was something about the praise that just felt  _ good _ even as you felt your chest tighten with your every breath and ribs ache. 

Because maybe what you did was good enough-

(Or was that just the pathetic hope you always carried around with you?)

“Heroes have to make sacrifices. That’s why when I ask you for one more-”

As Adler said that, you just  _ knew _ .

( _ You guessed that you wouldn’t be seeing that baseball game with Belikov. And damn wasn’t that a shame. _ )

You already have your hand grasp the handle of one of your guns at your waist. You knew it was empty. 

You chose it for that reason. Because maybe, just maybe you could deter him from doing this.

And if not well...well you couldn’t bring yourself to kill him. 

One-sided soulmates or not, you just  _ couldn’t- _

“Ahhh I knew you were here, my friend!” 

_ Belikov.  _

You released your grasp on the gun. If Belikov was in on this as well...then really you couldn’t bother to even pick up a gun. 

It’d just be...pointless.

“Belikov,” Adler said irritably, clearly not impressed by the Russian’s ill-timed arrival. 

“Adler,” Belikov said, much less cheery this time. You glanced back and forth between the two of them. 

Where exactly did Belikov line up in this....?

“I have a contact within the VVS. If I do not report in ten minutes, they will report the coordinates of our exfil to their superiors.” 

VVS...wait the Soviet Air Force-

“What the fuck, Belikov?”

“I made a deal with Hudson,” Belikov casually explained before gesturing to you, “Her safety and our asylum in America in exchange for intel. The former is non-negotiable, my friend.” 

“Why the hell are you doing this? You’re one of Hudson’s-”

" _ Bell  _ and I are платонические родственные души. I was her handler when she infiltrated Perseus.” 

Wait, you had been a sleeper agent…?

You looked at Belikov. 

All those words and the sheer familiarity.... you  _ knew  _ him. 

It’d make sense if he was your handler as a sleeper agent in Perseus. 

“Bell,” you heard Belikov say, “We have a baseball game to catch, da?” 

You distantly nodded. 

You didn’t remember everything. But with everything that’s happened, you just knew that you could trust him. 

“Bell-” you could distantly hear Adler call after you. But you turned away, trying to ignore him. 

“I am surprised you tried what you did, Adler….ah  _ nyet _ . I’ll let you find that out yourself.” you heard Belikov say a little too cheerily. 

But all you could think of was how you were really just looking forward to that baseball game. 

**Author's Note:**

> So....I ended up writing a 2K one-shot of Belikov & Bell being platonic soulmates...
> 
> Well, I hope the writing wasn't too terrible and that Belikov wasn't too OOC. The implied background between Belikov and Bell is that Bell, who was roped into Perseus's lower ranks, met Belikov in the KGB and they soon had a friendship. And since Belikov would have met Hudson at this point, he would be thinking about a way to get Bell guaranteed safety and to do that meant getting enough intel for the CIA to consider them worth that much effort. Hence, Belikov working as a mole for the CIA and Bell working as an anonymous insiderin Perseus. Hopefully, this makes sense somewhat. 
> 
> Anyways, if anyone read through this, I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was a lot of fun to write. Here's to the first main Belikov & Bell fic in the fandom!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
